


Little Important Thing

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mathieu did was hold onto a small toy. He didn't exactly think it was worth flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> originally from tumblr. fill for aphrpw 2014.

Mathieu played with the grass by himself. Small, simple things amused him. Plucking a blade at a time and tearing it. It had to entertain him; the kindergartener only had one regular friend, who half the time didn’t recognize him and had been out sick that entire week. The rest of the time he acted as his brother’s shadow, tailing him and his little gang and falling behind when they went to pick a fight with a rival group in the youngest turf war their school had ever seen.

Mathieu didn’t like to get involved, but by tagging along with Alfred’s gang, he sort of had to. He didn’t do much, mostly was just there for numbers. Most of the time it didn’t matter if he was there or not, so if he could find something else to do, usually with Carlos, he did.

Today was going to be a bad day; first thing Alfred did was take what was left of his main gang and go over to Ludwig’s group. Mathieu decided to just stay out of it. Things had started settling down now that it was the end of the year. Left without his friend, he started picking at the grass, quickly becoming engrossed in it.

He barely even noticed a dandelion fall from the sky next to his foot. Giving it a quick side glance he returned to his picking. Then two more fell.

Raining flowers?

Mathieu picked up one of the yellow weeds, then looked up at the sky. He must’ve been facing the sun, else he probably would’ve noticed the shadow of a tall second-grader behind him. Mathieu jumped. The boy didn’t look very pleased to see him, but at the same time didn’t look not pleased to see him either.

What did I do?

The boy sat next to him, staring down at the pieces of shredded grass in front of Mathieu. The kindergartener noticed a few more dandelions in his fist.

Mathieu started picking at the weed in his own hand.

The older boy turned his head as though insulted or shocked, mouth open as though to say something. Mathieu froze, a few yellow bracts still in his fingers.

“Did I -?”

“Just take ‘em.”

Mathieu dropped the bracts and started picking at the weed again. “Don’t pick it,” the elder boy ordered. Mathieu dropped it. “Sorry. I didn’t pick out pretty ones for you to tear up.”

“Oh.”

They both went quiet for another minute as Mathieu started pulling at grass again.

“ ‘m Jan.” Mathieu didn’t understand why the boy was choosing to introduce himself now, but politely responded, “I’m Mat.”

“Hi.” After a few more seconds, Jan placed the rest of the dandelions next to Mathieu and mumbled, “About the other day…”

“What?”

“When you watched my thing.”

Oh, yeah. That must’ve been how Jan knew Mathieu. Most everyone just ignored the entire existance of the tiny kindergartener, as if it were hard. “A few days ago”, Jan came over to retrieve a small painted wooden yo-yo, apparently something he and someone else had done, he had entrusted to the younger boy in Alfred’s gang not to let it get hurt when Ludwig’s crew came to mess with him on the playground. That had been months ago, and Mathieu kept it in a pocket of his knapsack in case he ever wanted it back.

“Why?”

“Just…it was important, ok. So…” Jan turned his head away. “Thanks,” He muttered.

“Ok.”

Mathieu picked up the flowering weeds and looked them over.

“You like ‘em?”

“They’re pretty.”

“I know where there’s nice ones over there,” Jan pointed to the far fence. “You want me to bring you some?”

The school bell rang and kids started racing toward the door. “I’ll bring you some tomorrow, Mat,” Jan said matter-of-factly as he started heading back inside. Mathieu stuffed the dandelions in his pocket and followed the students to class, wondering vaguely if he wanted Carlos to come back tomorrow.


End file.
